Pico (F-Zero)
Description Known for his merciless reputation of destroying the racers in the F-Zero Grand Prix and causing the great accident suspending it for four years until its revival. Back in his days he also enjoys entering into the battlefield in the Poripoto Special Forces Unit, enjoying the sight of the gore he produces on his enemies and tasting their blood and organs. After his retirement fighting in the Unit, when all of the exciting action was over with, Pico decided to bring his military skills as a professional hitman, always taking on the most dangerous missions that would prove very thrilling for him along the journey in killing his targets to get his pay. It is said that if he had enough credits, he would create the Picocup, which would interpretate as either gladiator style racing that would involve Pico and the other racers killing each other down until the driver in his vehicle gets killed and only one would remain standing or it would be a race that would involve with courses becoming alot more lethal with weapons firing and traps hidden making it far your standard F-Zero racing. Due to his aggressive nature in being a relentless and merciless assassin that is willing to do what it takes to make killing worthwhile and even having the gull to scare them further by stripping their flesh body parts by devouring them as well as knowing which attire to dress on for disguises to infiltrate enemy bases had impressed The Kingpin, hiring the brutal tortoise alien assassin as protection for his Criminal Empire. Ikran's F-Zero timeline He doesn't appear often other than participating as a racer and assassin. He was once in the GX Grand Prix against Captain Falcon and Tinsel Steelus, but he was just one of the miscellaneous pilots in Falcon's Followers. He was also in the Fake Star race while Rick Wheeler was competing against Roger Buster, shooting speed-sensitive sensors onto each of the competitors in which they'd explode if they go too high/low while leaving the orange zone. Luckily, he was thwarted by Capt. Falcon and some Duel Monsters while infiltrating his suspicious blimp. In Tanaka in Trouble, he was the primary antagonist as he disguised himself as a package deliveryman and then a cabbie driver turned sniper during Kate Alen's concert in Port Town, only to wipe out John Tanaka and leave the Mobile Task Force vulnerable to Dark Million, while also keep delivering the stolen data chips. Though in Ending it All, he's in the semifinals in Death Wind along with John Tanaka. The Wild Goose loses along with the Horrid Hornet. Then he got incapacitated by Capt. Falcon, rendering him comatose and captured. Gallery Picohandgun2.png|Pico Handgun shooting 1# Picoshooting2.png|Pico Handgun shooting #2 Picowieldingtwoguns.png|Pico shooting with two handguns. Picorifle2.png|Pico wielding a rifle #1 Picoshootinghissniperrifle.png|Pico using a Sniper Rifle #2 Picosniping3.png|Pico using a Sniper Rifle #3. Picoshootingatimedbomb.png|Pico shooting a mine bomb out of his Sniper Rifle which attaches onto a vehicle or on enemy cover to detonate in a timed manner. Picoescaping.png|Pico making his getaway escape. Picohandgun.png|Pico Handgun shooting #3 Picoshootingoutofacar.png|Pico using his Handgun to shoot out of the vehicle window. Picoleaningagainstthewall.png|Pico leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Picoandhisride.jpg|Pico and his F-Zero ride The Wild Goose, which he uses to crash down racers to retire if not kill them. In the Multi-Universe he has it reserved for killing his enemies. wildgoose.png|Just imagine Pico in there driving the Wildgoose and brutally ramming it around with his crazy driving skills to kill his enemies (ABC). pico20.png pico21.png pico22.png pico23.png pico24.png|Pico taking a sniping position in a building to use his sniper rifle to shoot his enemies. Picorifle.png|Pico wielding a rifle #2 Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Kingpin's Alliance Category:Characters hailing from the F-Zero Universe Category:Mercenaries Category:Psychopath Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Mass Murderers Category:Aliens Category:Non Humans Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sniper Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Knife Wielders Category:Gun Users Category:Explosives Wielder Category:Martial Artists Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Characters Category:Murderers Category:Villains Category:Assassins Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Characters from the Future Category:Pilots Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Sean Schemmel Category:Characters in Ikran's F-Zero timeline Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Military Characters Category:Warmongers Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Brutes Category:Agile Characters Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Egomaniacs Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Omnicidal Maniacs